Overkill
by Quechy
Summary: Ran. Sobbed. Tired. Sore. Hurt. Scarred. Alone. Lost. Angry. Numb. Rifle in his hands, revenge in his heart. James Diamond was ready.


**Foreword | Preface | Introduction**

_Hey. Uh. First of all.  
I had no idea why I had the courage to do this._  
_All I know is I was inspired by that movie about the hitcher or something._

_The writing style is new to me, so I'm sorry if I experimented a bit._  
_If it's all blurry and confusing, I really, deeply apologize._  
_I'm aware that there will be a lot of critiques and probably flames, but._  
_I think I should just post it. First time writing suspense/thriller._

_I hope you guys still enjoy it. Tell me what you think._

_Here goes._

* * *

A blank expression.

* * *

_"Oh my God, guys, look! The view is beautiful!" Carlos. Grinned. Looked out through the car's window._

_"I needed a break like this." James. Sighed. Leaned back on his seat._

_"I second that, buddy." Kendall. Gave a one-arm hug. Smiled._

_"It was nice of Gustavo to give us a day off." Logan. Driving calmly. Humming._

* * *

What was warm, caramel chocolate eyes is now a dull, cold, tired hazel brown.

* * *

_"They said the lake house is beautiful." Logan._

_"I bet it is! We're gonna have fun. Hey, I know! Let's go fishing." Kendall._

_"Yeah, let's do that! I can't wait! I'll fish out a sea-bass, you'll see." Carlos._

_"Oh no, I think we'll have to put off fishing later, guys. Look, it's raining…" James._

* * *

Wrapped in a black leather jacket, baggy black pants and a simple black T-shirt.

* * *

_"...A hitchhiker? He's just… standing there." Logan. Peered through the window. Observant._

_"He's soaked! We have to help him!" Carlos. Heart tugged. Compassionate._

_"But he's a total stranger… And that cloak makes him look freaky." James. Frowned. Hesitant._

_"No, Carlos is right. We can't just drive past him. He needs our help." Kendall. Reasoned out. Determined._

* * *

Drenched in torrential rain.

* * *

_"Hey, there! Hop in, we'll give you a ride. Wait-what are you-no!" __**BANG. **__Carlos. Screeched. Shot in the forehead._

_"Oh my God! Carlos! No! Carlos! What have you done! What have you-!" __**BANG. **__Logan. Screamed. Shot in the chest._

_Green eyes widened in terror. Brown eyes in horror._

_"James, run." Kendall. Whispered. Clutched James' trembling hand._

_"I-I… c-can't…" James. Whimpered. Tears rolled down._

* * *

Heavy boots with metal chains as an accent clanked through the asphalt road, puddles splashing with each step.

* * *

_Hitcher. Opened a door. Rifle pointed at James' head._

_"K-Ken-Kendall…!" James. Afraid. Cried._

_**BANG.**_

_"James! NO!" Kendall. Lurched forward. Blocked James. Shot in the arm. Whimpered._

_"Kendall...!" James. Eyes widened. Shocked._

_Hitcher. Groaned. Angry._

* * *

Rifle in his hands, revenge in his heart.

* * *

_"Get out of the car and run. Now!" Kendall. Shouted. In pain. Bled._

_"No, Kendall! You-!" James. Protested. Horrified._

_"NOW!" Kendall. Yelled. Pushed James out of the car._

_Hitcher. Growled. Aimed at Kendall's head._

_"Kendall…!" James. Got out of the car. Ran. Ran. Ran. Escaped. Made it. Looked back._

_**BANG.**_

* * *

James Diamond was ready.

* * *

_"…Kendall." James. Stopped. Whispered. Sobbed. "Carlos… Logan… No…" _

_James. _

_Ran. _

_Sobbed. _

_Tired. _

_Sore. _

_Hurt. _

_Scarred. _

_Alone. _

_Lost._

_Angry._

_Numb._

* * *

"I found you." A sick whisper through his twisted lips. Pointed the rifle on the familiar stranger's head. "…Hitcher."

Wide eyes, horrified look, shaking his head. "D-Diamond..."

"Yes. I know that look."_**Click. **_

"No…! Mercy! Please! I'm sorry! It was a mission I was supposed to-"

"This is for Carlos." _The radiant sun. My joy._

_**BANG. **_Forehead.

"Logan." _The calm sea. My comfort._

_**BANG. **_Chest.

"And Kendall." _The clear sky. My trust._

_**BANG. **_Arm. _**BANG. **_Heart.

Limp.

Death.

* * *

_"I'm sorry…!"_

* * *

A twisted smile. A painful tear. An eerie cackle.

"I'm not."

James Diamond: overkill.

* * *

_Oh my God. Okay, I'm ready.  
Go on. Flame me D:_


End file.
